


Of Horror Movies and Action Heroes

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Community: sexy_right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You gonna stop ranting and get in anytime soon," John asks, "or am I just gonna turn off the light and go back to sleep?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Horror Movies and Action Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's sexy_right community, for the Word Warm-Up Challenge. The prompt was to incorporate the following five words into the story: grill, fourteen, undead, hinky, false
> 
> * * *

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Matt stands in the half-open doorway to John's room, tucks his cold hands up under his armpits. Tells himself resolutely that he's shivering because McClane turns the thermostat down way too low at night, and not because he, Matthew Farrell, is actually a fourteen year old girl. The assertion sounds false even in his head.

"I know. I know how this looks, okay?" he says.

John sighs, and there's a shuffling sound from the direction of the bed before the lamp switches on. Matt blinks in the sudden glare, tries not to squirm and look away when John's eyes meet his across the room. He's twenty four years old, damn it, and he will not wilt under the piercing stare of a goddamn… oh, to hell with it. Matt feels his shoulders slump as he looks away.

"The movie scared you that bad?"

"Look, I don't get it _either_ , McClane! I watch stuff like that all the time, worse! I MST2K the shit out of that stuff, I mock gore, I _laugh_ in the face of mutants, all right, and I have no idea why a couple of undead dudes in bad pancake makeup climbing over the grill of a really ridiculous muscle car to chomp on some blonde bimbo with big tits has me _flipping my goddamn shit_! If I knew why I could make it stop happening, but I _don't_ , so I _can't_ , and—"

"You gonna stop ranting and get in anytime soon," John asks, "or am I just gonna turn off the light and go back to sleep?"

Matt blinks. Okay, so at some time during his little… okay, during his kind of major freak out… John has turned back the covers. He doesn't waste any time overthinking it and is pretty sure he doesn't drool overly much at the sight of John's muscled chest. He just hurries across the room and climbs into the bed, breathes a sigh of relief when John pulls the blanket over him.

"This don't seem hinky to you?" John asks when Matt has burrowed under the covers and the room has been plunged back into darkness.

Matt lifts his head from the pillow. "Hinky?"

"Never mind."

When Matt wakes up in the morning, John's nose is pressed into the curve of his neck and John's morning wood is heavy against his thigh. 

Matt makes a mental note to stock John's netflix account with every single cheesy '80's horror movie ever made.


End file.
